


Caged

by Allinmaniac



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom Soap, Cage, Explicit Sexual Content, Inprison, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Ghost, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allinmaniac/pseuds/Allinmaniac
Summary: A group of Raiders is damaging the base of the task force 141.  They are kidnapping, torturing and killing the soldiers on duty.  Captain Soap MacTavish and Lieutenant Riley decide to kill these raiders. This idea turns out to be a big mistake as they both wake up being trapped in a cage.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is shining in the sky on a cold November day."A wonderful day for mission." Says the brown-haired Captain of the Task Force 141, John 'Soap' MacTavish. 

Next to him is sitting the pissed of lieutenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley. He taps his fingers on the table angrily. "The hell I do!  You heard what is out there Soap!  Bloody Raiders going around and kill EVERYONE that comes on their way ! So why should I risk my life because our dear Captain wants to take a walk!"

His Captain glares at him. "Shut up you gob shite!  And you wanna call yourself a soldier? These Raiders are a little snack for us."

This was to much for Ghost. He stands up, slams his hands on the table and glares at his captain. 

"You know how many of our mates died out there because they thought the same thing?! You underestimate them!" 

Soap glares back at the eyes behind Simons sunglasses. He won't take advises from him. 

From nobody. 

He always followed his own will. Not because he doesn't trust others but because if anything happens, he can take the consequences. 

He stands up as well. "Simon Riley,  lieutenant of Task Force 141, I order you to follow me as a mate. We will kill these Raiders and take revenge of every victim they killed!"

Because it's an order, ghost can't escape from it. "If we die, it will be your fault arsehole!" He grunts.

Soap smiles victorious. If he knew what will happen in a few hours, this smile.would fade away quickly. 

After one hour, both man are standing at the big gate that is leading into the dessert. "You ready grumpy head?" "Bugger off, MacTavish!" The man laughs and they make their way into the long desert. 

"The last victim vanished over there at the mountains. We will take a look over there. Also there was a dead body found at the lake, 34 meters to east from the mountain over there." The captain shows it on the map.

Ghost follows the path with his finger. "There's the lake... its nearer than the mountains so I would say we should go look there first." Soap sees it as a good idea and they both begin to walk. 

It's an uncomfortable silence between them. Ghost breaks it. "What do you think the Raiders are doing here Cap? I mean, we are in the middle of nowhere, the next town is 200 km away from here. So why are they here?"

John starts to think. "They probably found out about us. And they knew we had weapons. Weapons that are only available for normal himans over the black market."

Ghost nods. His Captain is right. These Wankers are gonna pay for what they have done.

They arrive at the lake...

Ghost can't tell if he fell into the lake when the bat hit the back of his head. He only remebers that he suddenly felt a fast pain before he passed out.

As he is slowly waking up, he tries to move but fails. His hands and legs are tied up together. He turns his head and sees his captain lying next to him motionless. Blood drops from his head.

Is... is he dead?

No, his eyes flinch and a deep growl comes from his throat. 

Ghost growls back. "bloody hell MacTavish! I told you this is gonna fail!"

"Shut up! How should I know that they will hit us with a god dann bat?" MacTavish now looks around. "They don't seem to be here. I wonder what they want to do with us."

The room they are in, resembles a cage. The thick iron bars are strong and look unbreakable. This room is in the middle of a bigger one. It seems more like a stage or these cages in a zoo. 

A door creaks open and 3 men walk in. The left one is tall with brown eyes. His his also brown hair is sloppily falling on both sides of his head. The guy in the middle is slightly smaller. He is bald and his blue eyes are looking hungrily at the cage. The right one is a chubby Asian who is licking his lips. The men stop at the cage and smile. 

"My, my" the small one says. "Who do we have here? The worldwide famous captain of the Task Force 141. John MacTavish. Oh, it's so exciting to finally meet you in person. I imagined you, heh, less desperate." The other ones snicker. 

"Let us go!" This is ghost voice. "If you don't do that, this will be your last day alive!" The man didn't even see him. "And who are you? The news never mentioned you. Are you maybe the captains lapdog?" Ghost growls "Bugger off you arsehole!"

The three smile amused. Now the taller one speaks with his dark raspy voice. "Your British assaults are meaning nothing to us lapdog." 

"What do you want" Soap finally asks. He's tired of the high pitch chuckles coming from the Asian guy. 

"I want to have fun! You know even we get bored here. And having you as a special guest is really something exciting. And maybe we let you and your friend go. Only do as I say."

The friends look at each other. They have no choice. These men took all weapons from them and here they are. Tied up, unable to fight. 

"Alright, if you promise me to at least let him go, I will do as you say." Ghost is shocked by his captains words. The small man laughs. "Excellent! Brian, kou, please do the thing I was telling you earlier." The other two nod and go into the cage. They take Soap and tie his hands at one of the bars so his face is right between the cage bars.

"Wonderful! Now..." the man goes up to him, takes out his half hard cock and holds it right in front of MacTavishs face. 

"Suck it."

Soap tries to move away but the other guys are holding him in place. "Stick it up your arse you bloody fucktardt! I am NOT gonna do it!" 

The guy sighs. "Well than we have to do it the hard way." He takes our a caliber and points it at Ghost. 

"If you don't Suck me up, your little lapdog will pay for it. " 

The men laugh. This is bad. This is really bad. He doesn't want Ghost to die. But he also doesn't want to give this guy a blow job. It would destroy his image. He has no choice. 

"Put the gun away, I will fucking do it." He growls deep out of his throat. The man smiles. "Good boy!"

He takes a deep breath and begins to slowly lick the shaft earning a quiet gasp from the man. He feels the look of the other guys on his back, as he begins to take the whole length in.

This is so stupid. 

After a few minutes the guy came in Soaps mouth. The brown haired spits out the white fluid full of disgust. "Excuse me, I couldn't resist. Ahhh I needed this." Will you let us go now?" The bald guy laughs. 

"Oh no! You are my toy now. You should try to get used to it. And if you are resisting, well you know what happens." He gives a last wink at ghost and then leaves with the other guys who meanwhile tied off MacTavish from the bars.

"Are you okay captain?"

"it's my fault..."

Ghost moves closer to him. "No it's not, it's alright. I should have expected something like this. I couldn't protect you I am sorry Sir."

Soap turns around. "Don't take the fault on you. I was the one who wanted to go. I..."

"I am going to kill him" ghost looks up. 

"I am going to kill him for everything he did. For killing our mates, for torturing them, for kidnapping us but mostly for touching you and destroying your honor. I will never tolerate his actions and he will pay for that."

"Ghost..."  
"Yeah mate? What is it?"

"...Thank you..."


	2. Punishment and memories

It's been 72 hours. Or maybe more. Soap can't tell. 

He closes his eyes hoping he can finally get some sleep. His thoughts fade away and he begins to dream...

_He's running down the dark hallway. There seems to be no end. In the distance you could hear an alarm._

_When the alarm stopped, he finds himself in a room that looks like his office._

_No. It is his office._

_"Captain!" This voice. It sounds so familiar._

"Soap! Wake up!"

With sweaty skin and a scream, the brown haired man wakes up. Ghost, who had woke him up, stands next to him. "Soap! Bloody hell mate I found a way out!" He points at the vent right above them.  
"Ghost, you stupid wanker, why didn't you tell me earlier!" Soap stands up and grunts. His throat is still hurting from earlier. 

"My apologies Captain but I let you sleep because it looks like you needed it and..." Soap interrupts him. "We have no time for talking! Cmon Gimme a lift up!" 

Simon nods and prepares to help his captain. Soap climbs on top of Ghosts shoulders and tries to reach the Vent. But the hand cuffs just won't let him. 

"My My, I can't believe what I am seeing. My little slave trying to escape?" The small man comes out of the shadows. Soap immediately jumps down from Ghosts shoulders. The man is now on the bars of the cage. "this calls for punishment." 

The door opens and closes. Soap feels him being pulled at his shirt. He's now face to face with the man. "Don't worry, it will just hurt really bad." A smile. A fist. These are the last things Soap saw before he falls on the ground. The man laughs and begins to kick into the Captains  stomach. He's used to it. He remembers his father doing the same thing over and over again. Every day. Soap feels how he is about to vomit. 

"STOP!" 

This was Ghost voice. The man stops and looks around. "If you want to hurt anyone, then hurt me. My captain, he's not capable of this kind of punishment. He suffers from hard mental problems. But me. I can handle it! So if you want to hurt some one. Than me. But oh bloody fuck if you hurt him, you won't find your balls ever again mate." The man smiles. "so you're volunteering to being hurt so I am not hurting him?" Ghost gulps and nods. 

"Alright, because I had a good day, I will spare him. For now." He turns around completely and is now standing in front of ghost. "So who exactly are you lap-dog? I didn't got your name."

"Simon "Ghost" Riley, Sir." The bald guy snickers."No need to be formal. So what is your position or are you just captains favorite soldier?"

"I am the lieutenant from Task Force 141."

"Interesting, so you are pretty important huh?" Smiling he takes his gist again and punches Simon in the face. "Sadly the government won't pay any money for you. They just want your beloved captain. That means I can do anything I want to you." He purrs,  punching and kicking into Ghosts body. These words mean nothing to Simon. He already knew that no one really liked him. The only people who appreciate and like him are his Captain and Roach.

Another Kick here, another punch there. After 15 minutes the guy is done, he leaves the cage and the room. Soap jumps up and runs to his comrade. 

"Ghost! Oh god are you ok! Bloody hell your... your head is bleeding!  Oh shite, oh shite! What am I supposed to do?" He runs up and down, screaming for help. But there is no help. No one will help them. Eventually he himself tries to stop the bleeding and succeeds. He takes the water, the tall guy gave him and he washes the blood from Ghosts face. 

"I am sorry Captain. I am trying my best to protect you but... I always fail."

"No! No! Mate, you're the best lieutenant and friend I ever had! Cmon just hold in a little longer! Everything will be ok! You heard the government will pay for us..."

Simon glares at him. "No Soap! They pay for YOU! I am just some unimportant guy who is not worthy to be saved! It's like the old times! You being the captains favorite student and me being the joke in the round. But hey you can't change the past right mate? Now leave me alone I want to sleep."

Ghost turns over. He's right. When they both still were soldiers, his captain used to prefer him over the other soldiers. He often used to say "soldiers why can't you be more like MacTavish?" Or he just screams at them "You guys are useless!" But he couldn't do anything about that. It was probably because he was better than the other. Because he had more experience. 

He lays down and closes his eyes. Hoping to get out soon, hoping that everything will be back to normal. 

Ghost being grumpy all day, torturing the younger soldiers with training.

Him doing the paper work and sometimes helping Ghost out.

He misses it. Simons smile. It used to be so motivating. But now it's not there. No smile, no laugh. Nothing.


	3. Old times

Soap stands up from his chair, sweeping away the sweat from his head. At least the summer is coming to an end. He always hated the heat, made it hard to work. He looks out of his window, smiling as he sees Ghost toturing the Newbies again. Ghost always did that. And the way how he enjoys it, for some reason it makes Soap smile. After a hour Ghost joins him in his office with two cups of tea. "Ahh, thanks mate, I really needed that right now. Nothing is better than a hot cup of tea after work." Simon laughs and slowly sips on his tea. It is a strange atmosphere between them. Perhaps because they both are really nervous people, both with a hard past and traumas. This is also the reason, why they understand each other so well. 

Ghost breaks the awkard silence. "What ya think Soap, what comes after the war? What will happen with us? Will we find a family, a job or arent we gonna survive all this?" The cpatain gives him a slap on the back of his head. "Ghost! Concentrate on now! The future isnt as important as the present, because if theres no present, there wont be a future." He doesnt know how often he told Ghost that. This guy is so forgetful. Ghost nods. "But what is with the past? Isnt the past what forms us?" "The past is past. You cant change it so you gotta accept it. But you can change what happens now." Soap tries to explain. 

They drink their tea quietly. Then Soap begins to speak again. "I have nightmares of the past. But they arent always bad. I have dreams from us for example. In our young times as soldiers. You remember?" Both laugh. Of course they remember. "Ohh! That one guys name, what was it. Ah! Sloppy they called him. A good guy but he was bad at aiming, always almost shot our trainer. What happened with him?" Soap asks. Ghost thinks. "I think he died on a mission Soap. But he died a heros death. Saved a lot of lives. He really was a good guy. Family was the only thing that was important for him." Its quiet again. 

Ghost sits back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling. "I mjss the old times. When there was no losing, no death. Just having fun praticing with our mates. I want it back." Soap nods. Everyone wants that back. Not only them but every Soldier of the Task Force 141. "Soap." The Commander looks up. Ghost was smiling and holding a fist to him. "Lets bloody bring back the old times, eh?" John grins too and fistbums his friend. "Heh, yeah lets do that"

\-----------------------------------------  
Soaps head is heavy as he wakes up. The floor isnt the most comfortable thing to sleep on. His back and stomach hurt and his wounds are sore. He looks over to Ghost. Poor Simon, he went trough so much shit, the gouvernment doesnt give a single fuck about him and he gives himself the fault for all this. Soap wants to cheer him up somehow. "Hey, Riley. You awake?" No answer. Soap crawls to his mate. "I know youre awake mate. Hey, do you remember? Sloppy from our soldier times?" Still no answer or any movement from Simon. Soap gets nervous. Is he ok? "G-Ghost are you ok?" 

The Door opens behind them and the asian comes in with a tablet with food. "A gift from the boss. We gotta keep you two alive to get the money." He puts the tablet down. "But the boss also said he doesnt care if you two are hurt. As soon as you stay alive, we are allowed to do anything with you." he smiles and grabs Soap by the shirt. "We are gonna have some real fun." The guy grins and throws Soap out of the cell, only to pick him up again and slam him against the wall. His wounds rip open and he starts to bleed again. A grunt of pain escapes his mouth.

The asian starts to punch him in the guts over and over again. So this is what the guy calls fun. Then he feels, how the guys turns him around and grabs his arm. Suddendly a sharp pain goes trough his arm. A loud crack fills the silence in the room and then a scream. "AH! FUCK! You scabby piece of shite!" Soap screams as the guys keeps breaking his arm. Another crack and another scream are heard.

After all that, the guy throws him back into the cell. His body is shaking and he breaths heavily. He checks what the guy did to him. The wound on his back are open again as well as these on his stomach. His right arm and his shoulder are broken. "I am sorry." he hears from behind him. As he turns around, he sees Ghost sitting aginst the Bars. "I-Its ok mate. They are just some scratches. I will be fine." He sits himslef next to Ghost. "Dont worry, we are gonna get out of here. I promise that." Soap smiles. Riley is impressed of Soaps stamina and how he moves away the pain. While other wouldve break, he stays strong and smiles.

For a while they were just sitting there. After a minute Ghost makes the first move and starts to hug his Captain, trying to comfort him. Soap looks at him with this smile, that could break every ice wall. He couldnt resist to kiss him. In the beginning it was a shy soft kiss on the bottom lip but as Soap started to kiss back, Ghost starts to be braver. Sticking in his tongue into his Captains Mouth. Roaming around, starting a tonguefight. It becomes hot in the cell. If they would now that they are being watched, they probably would stop here.

Ghost carfully places Soap on the ground and climbs on top of him, keep kissing. "S-Simon. I never knew you felt that way towards me I-" Ghost puts a finger on his mouth and whispers. "Its ok John. I love you and i always did. Even if you were better than me. There was something that connected us and since that day i knew, i love you." Soap smiles, nods and starts to kiss him again. He feels the same way. A deep connection is between them and they both felt it since the first meeting. After the kisses, they snuggled together and slept on the ground. Soap never felt so safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters arent long :/ I will try to make bigger ones!


	4. Medicine

When Soap wakes up, he finds himself in the arms of his lieutenant. He remembers last night but he doesn't really know how it happened. It all was so sudden and fast and he couldn't really think. 

Slowly he moves away, trying not to wake Ghost up. His legs feel week and slobby so he uses the bars as support to stand up. This is when he saw the clock on the other side. The little pointer pointed at the 6 and the taller one at the 3. He wasn't sure if it was morning or night. 

Due to his weakness, he let's himself fall to the floor and he sits back at the bars. Which day is it? Are people trying to rescue them? Is the rest of the Task force secure? A bad feeling overcomes him knowing that all these soldiers are on their own without their captain. What if there's an attack now? 

Soap feels bad. He shouldn't have left the soldiers to their own. It was a mistake and this mistake left everyone to their doom. He goes with his still healthy hand through his hair.

Suddenly the door behind them opens and the Asian guy with his high pitched laughter comes to the cage. "Another little gift from the boss. But it's only for you Captain. He says if you give anything to your friend, he will punish you both." The fat guy puts some medicine through the bars and then leaves the room.

Soap immediately opens the pain killers and takes two capsules. He then looks at Ghost. Should he risk it? "Bloody fuck... Fuck you and your stupid rules! I don't give a goddamn shiet about them!" Soap grabs Ghost, who immediately woke up and looks at his captain with a big question mark.

Soap doesn't take long and screams at him. "Open your mouth ghost! We have not much time!" Ghost is irritated but does as his captain says. Without hesitation, Soap shoves 3 pills down Ghosts throat. The lieutenant coughed but manages to devour the pills.

"W-What the hell MacTavish? I could've took them myself!" Ghost complains but Soap just puts his finger on his mouth. "Shut up! You will thank me later o-" The door was aggressively kicked open and strong foot steps are heard. 

Both turn around and see the small man at the cage door. He swings that open too and as soon as he's in the cell, he grabs Ghost and throws him out. A quick glare at soap and his attention is back to Ghost. Kicking and pushing him in the guts, trying to make the guy vomit. Successfully. 

"This is the last warning MacTavish! Here you follow MY orders! And if you don't your little lapdog here will pay for it. I have cameras in this room so what ever you do I will see it." He grabs Ghost and kicks him back into the cell. Then he vanishes behind the door.

Immediately Soap runs to his mate. "Shiet Ghost are you ok? I-I am sorry!" Hee hugs him. "It's ok Captain. I know you wanted to help me." He hugs back still coughing a little.

Soap is shocked. He shivers.

It's all his fault.  Everything. He is the reason why they ended up here in the first place and now it's his fault why Ghost is getting hurt.

Ghost coughed. He is kinda embarrassed. He is not able to protect his Captain. His friend. 

His vision gets black.

Is it the exhaustion? Did this guy break his body? His mind? A voice. He hears a voice screaming his name. But he didn't answer. He just falls asleep.

Soap stopped screaming as Ghost collapsed on the floor. Tears roll down his cheeks. His whole body is rumbling.

It's all his fault. It's all his fault. Just his fault alone. 

He wants the good times back. Ghost smiling. He wants to see Ghost smile and say-

"Everything is ok. I am here for you Simon. It will all be over soon." MacTavish whispers sobbing into Ghosts chest. He knows they will come rescue them. This all will have an end. 

"This goddamn bastard will pay for all this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not posting much, school and private stuff is keeping me from writing...


	5. The finale

Soap didn't sleep, he just couldn't.  His lieutenant is lying passed out on his lap. The Captains whole body is just numb from all the pain. What should he do? Is this gonna be his last day? 

Again the door opens and the tall guy with brown hair steps in the room. "Wakey wakey Captain. I've got some good news for you" he says with his weird russian accent. As he Reaches the bars he just smiles up at Soap. "You will be a free man. The government finally paid for you. And yes for this guy too. Here... so you both will be in good shape." He throws two syringes into the cage and leaves. 

Soap guessed it's probably adrenaline to keep them both awake. He takes one and gives it to Ghost. The other one he takes himself. Slowly Ghost opens his eyes. "J-John? What happened?" He groans. Soap hugs him tightly which made both flinch for a second due to their wounds. But they enjoyed the body of each other. "It's over Simon. We're getting out of here." Soap whispers suddenly beginning to cry. 

This is what both had waited for long. They suffered so much. Ghost didn't know how to respond but his captain is shaking so much. So he tried to calm him down with a smile and a kiss. The other one was a bit surprised but welcomed the kiss happily. 

"Simon, you're the most important person in my life. I just realised that. We went through so much together but you still stay by my side. This makes me so happy." Soap smiles warmly.  
The tall guy comes back. "So it's time for you two" he helps them up and drags them out. Another guy comes and grabs Ghost, the taller one takes Soap. The captain was being cut apart just a meter away from Ghost. For safety maybe.

The sun shines bright and both had to flinch their eyes first. But when they got comfortable with the light, they smiled. On the other side of the facility was Roach with some other soldiers. Ghost was uncomfortable. Something seems not right. Then he looked around. He saw the sniper on the rooftop, who was aiming at his unknowing captain, just in the right time. He frees himself from the grip of the guy and dashes forward. "SOAP WATCH OUT!" He screams. Will he make it in time? He jumps and-

 

BANG

 

 

Soap feels himself fall to the ground. He groans from falling on his broken arm. Then he looked up. His eyes wide open in horror. Tears start to roll down his face. No. This is not really happening. This- "SIMON!" He jumps up, running to Ghost, catching him as he falls. 

It was real.

A gunshot.

Right  
Through  
His  
Head  
....

Simon is dead. He's gone. Forever gone. 

Everything around him suddenly went black. He didn't hear the gunshots. He didn't notice Roach grabbing them both and carrying them to the helicopter. The only thing he saw were Ghosts eyes, the lifeless eyes, which just a moment ago smiled at him. Gave him security and warmth.  
It's all gone now.  
Simon is gone.

 

 

3 months later

Soap looks down from his office at the training place. Roach, the new lieutenant, is training the soldiers. Soap would feel delightful at such a view but all of his feelings are gone long ago. 

After a hour, Roach joins him. "How is your arm Cap?" He asks. Soap nods. "It's better, it doesn't hurt anymore. How are the soldiers? Are they training good?" He hears Roach laugh. "They are doing pretty fine. They are taking a pause right now. You should do it too Captain. You're looking really exhausted." Soap grunts. After Simon's funeral he did everything to kill those Bastards who killed him. With no success. It's like they vanished.  
Maybe he should give up and concentrate on now. Then he remembers what he said to Ghost a few years ago.

"Ghost! Concentrate on now! The future isnt as important as the present, because if theres no present, there wont be a future." 

He tries to smile. Let everything behind and look at the present. Maybe Ghost would be proud of him if he carries on. He will do it. Then he smiles at Roach.  
"You're right. A pause sounds good."  
Roach smiles too.  
"I'm glad you are back Captain.

"I never were gone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this ;-; but finally these series is done... I just had no time because of school... thanks everyone for your feedback and your love ^^


End file.
